happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie the Penguin Tickle Story
Title Eddie the Penguin Tickle Story Summary Eddie decided one day to have fun and give himself a hardcore workout with his special tickle machine Plot Eddie the penguin was just minding his own business one day, when he had a feeling that he wanted to do something that was fun. He then gets an idea of what he wants to do, and he chooses tickling. When he does that, he walks over to his modified tickle bed in his bedroom, applies the tickle spray to his five tickle spots, (underarms, belly, bellybutton, sides, feet) which makes him 100x more ticklish. He then lays down on his bed, making sure that his belly is exposed, and gets into his comfortable position. When this happens, six straps appear and strap him down tightly in an x-position, leaving all five tickle spots exposed to the intense tickling that he's about to get. After all that is done, the hands and electric toothbrush take their positions as they get ready to tickle the penguin's tickle spots hard and fast. The two hands at the feet begin the tickle torture as they start to tickle the defenseless soles, which makes him giggle hard. The two dig in a little and tickle those feet faster, making him giggle madly. This continues for a while as the two hands give those ticklish soles a very nice and strong ticklish sensation from those tickly fingers going up and down the bottoms of the feet. After a while, two more hands join in the fun as they start to tickle his ticklish sides, which then makes him break out into minimal laughter as the tickle feeling is starting to get stronger as the tickling continues. Those two hands dig in a little and tickle faster, making Eddie laugh a little harder. They continued to do that for a good amount of time, but at the same time, they will not be letting up for a while. The tickle torture gets even more intense as two more hands join in and start tickling his underarms very fast, also working with the hands tickling his sides and feet, and with those working together, that makes the penguin laugh louder as the intense tickling continues. As the intense tickling continues, he knows how much he is loving the tickling, so he makes the six hands working together tickle even harder and faster, which increases his laughter as they do so. The tickle torture gets even more intense as four more hands join in and start tickling his extremely ticklish white belly hard and fast. Now that his most ticklish spot is being tickled, that makes him go insane with laughter as the hands tickle his helpless belly. He is laughing and wiggling around madly trying to avoid the hands' super tickly fingers as they continue to scribble their fingers very quickly on his tickle spots. The hands dig in a little and tickle faster, which makes the penguin laugh even harder than before. The tickle torture reaches its maximum as the electric toothbrush joins in and whirrs and vibrates its stiff, yet super tickly bristles in the penguin's defenseless bellybutton, making it tickle a lot, also making him go into hysterics as his bellybutton is now being tickled, also making him even go nuts with mad laughter as all this happens. Eddie is in hysterics, crying with laughter as he continues to be tickle tortured on his super ticklish body. He knows how much he loves the tickling, so he makes all the hands and the electric toothbrush tickle harder and faster, which makes him laugh and wiggle around madly even more from how intense the tickle torture is getting. The hands and electric toothbrush continue their tickle torture on the penguin's five tickle spots hard and fast, and since he is loving the tickling, they will not be letting up and continue to tickle torture him for hours. That's how much he loves being tickled. After the first few hours of the intense tickle torture, the machine senses that he needs a break and has the tickling stop so that he can breathe and regain his energy for the next few hours of his tickle torture. While he's getting his break form the intense tickling, the machine changes to massage mode and the hands and electric toothbrush give him a nice, relaxing massage. He seems to enjoy this and just relaxes as they massage him, which also seems to be relaxing him as well. As the massage continues, he is just relaxed as the hands and brush give him the massage. However, after a while of the massaging, the machine goes back into full-tickle mode and the hands and electric toothbrush start to tickle torture the penguin's tickle spots hard and fast again, also making him laugh and wiggle around madly. The changes between massage and full-tickle go on all day. Of course, after the day is over with, the straps holding him down unlock and finally let Eddie go. He is very happy with the intense tickle torture that the machine gave him. He also thinks to himself that he will go back and do it again the very next day. Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions